


Boys

by Plum182



Category: Fortnite (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blowjobs, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum182/pseuds/Plum182
Summary: Boys will be boys





	Boys

It was regular saturday night for Tyler, he just finished his stream of fortnite and was looking to relax and maybe masturbate to finish the day. Before he could do that though he heard his bell ring, he pondered who could be at this hour and opened the door. 

"Sorry for bothering you at this hour bro" Ali entered to his house.

"It is okay, I got hella bored" 

They went to his room and Tyler let Ali play games on his computer.

"Your couch is very comfy" Ali relaxed and started to focus on game he was playing.

Tyler looked at the younger and realized how hot become lately, he was 8 years younger than Tyler which was another turn on for him.

"So you must be fucking a lot of girls with how handsome you are" 

Ali looked confused but went along with it

"Yeah, last night a girl gave me lap dance then give me blowjob she was awful at it though" 

Tyler had a spark of idea at that moment, his young prey was sitting there.

He went behind Ali and told him

"I could teach you how to make a girl suck your cock properly" 

 

"Are you serious bro? That sounds kinda gay..?" 

"It is okay just one bro helping his other bro" Tyler said and grabbed Ali's cock on his pants which made Ali get even harder. Tyler went on his knees in front of Ali, and pressured his cock with his hands, eventually he lowered Ali's pants and boxers so his cock was free in front of him.

"When a girl wants to give you blowjob first you should let her start it slowly" Tyler started to jerk Ali's cock slowly.

"First you should tell the bitch "no teeth" and grab her hair backwards if she uses it" 

"Oh no teeth then bitch" Ali grabbed Tyler's green hair and jerked backwards

"Yeah yeah this is good, with saliva and your cum in her mouth she should feel humiliated if you do that" 

Tyler went back to jerking Ali's cock.

"Then let her take the head first and caress her head"

Tyler suddenly took Ali's cock's head into his mouth and damn it was burning, he gave it few licks and felt Ali's hands on his green hair.He slowly took more and more and withdraw.

"When do you think she is ready let her take it fully" Tyler went back to sucking Ali's cock and this time Ali pressured him to take more of his cock then he slowly took more and more until he felt Ali's pubes on his nose.

He looked above and noticed Ali was moaning, he licked Ali's cock more while still keeping him fully in his mouth. Then he fully backed

"Good good if a girl can fully take you that means you can start to face fuck her" Tyler went back to business, but this time Ali grabbed his green hair violently and started to face fuck him hard. He felt Ali's cock hit back of his throat many times. Ali's precum was flooring inside of his mouth with each trust, the view from Ali's side was perfect. The green haired older guy was a slut for his cock.

Ali jerked Tyler's hair back.

"No teeth you fucking bitch" he said to Tyler as he looked at saliva and cum leaking from Tyler's mouth rapidly. He thrust his cock back to Tyler's mouth and felt like he was coming.

"I'm coming bitch drink it all" one final push and he spurted all over Tyler's throat, he didn't want any of them drop so he fully sheathed his cock inside of Tyler's mouth and didn't let it go until he was sure he drank it all.

Tyler who had trouble breathing "Nice job bro now lets move into different techniques" Tyler grabbed Ali's now soft dick and start to jerk him off again, Ali felt himself becoming hard again despite knowing he just came all over his friends throat. "Best way to let a bitch know that you are her's is coming all over her face, painting her lips,eyes,nose and let your cum drip under her chin" thinking Tyler with that image Ali become fully hard again. "When she starts sucking push your dick into her face, let her tongue completely swallow your dick" Tyler took Ali's cock into his mouth again, Ali grabbed his green hair backwards and with his other hand he pushed his cock to Tyler's chin feeling his freshly trimmed skin on his cock, he pushed it to his mouth again this time only letting Tyler's tongue lick his cock instead of fully thrusting. "Now be more dominant and push me into floor and sit on top of my chest" Tyler commanded Ali quickly grabbed Tyler and grabbed his shirt and threw it over, he threw Tyler into floor and sat on top of him. He looked at Tyler and pushed his cock between his nipples while pinching his nipples. "Wait bro you weren't supposed to do that" Tyler started to give out moans not expecting the younger to do this. Knowing how Tyler enjoys this he grabbed his nipples with both of his hands pushed them towards his cock and started to thrust in, tip of his cock was touching under the chin of Tyler which made Tyler moan in surprises. Seeing the older guy shamelessly making sounds didn't take so long Ali to cum, he started to jerk off in front of Tyler's face and next moment his face was completely sprayed with his cum. Leaking all over his face and to his green hair painting it. "You are fast learner Ali, maybe one day I'll teach you how to fuck a bitch like me" Tyler chuckled with cum on his face and went to bathroom to clean his face. Ali was looking quite forward to that day.


End file.
